(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dozing system for use in a bulldozer. In particular, the invention relates to techniques for controlling loads which are applied to the blade of a bulldozer during digging and carrying in dozing operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dozing operation by the use of a bulldozer has been previously performed in such a way that by fully manual operation, the operator who drives a bulldozer operates a blade to be rifted or lowered so that the loads applied to the blade during digging and carrying can be kept substantially constant.